


gundham looses no nut November to komaedas boobs

by Tsumugeee



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, F/M, I hate it here, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsumugeee/pseuds/Tsumugeee
Summary: Man guys I'm sorry for making this (but not really) any way Komaeda is super sexy and gudham just can't resist
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito & Tanaka Gundham, Komaeda Nagito/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	gundham looses no nut November to komaedas boobs

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for writing a whole prargraph on how hot Komaeda is

"Imagine failing nnn" gundham laughed

"Shut the fuck up I'm hjorny" Komaeda said

"Guys we have to make gondham nUT!" Chiaki said

"Ok I have a plan" Komaeda said

Komaeda took off his shirt to reveal his big BOOBs

Gudham eyes went wide

"Its rude 2 stare" Komaeda said

Gudham got a nail and pinned his arm down Jesus style

"CANT.. NUT 😩" he yelled

"What the fuck" hinata yelled Komaeda

"Guys I have an eben BETTER PLAN" mahiru said

"Tell us" ibuki yelled

"Ok so like we invite gudham for a sexy sleepover and then He will nut"

"Sounds great" chiaki said

Chiaki made her way to gudham who never took his eyes off komaedas chest

"Uhm gudham would u like to sleepover in my dorm" chaiki said flusterd

"Ok"

The plan was in motion

The next night gudham went over for the sleepoverand chaik was there

Also all the other girls were there and they were all wearing jackets and very löng pants

"Wow u guys are wearing lots of clothes" gudham yelled

"Oh ok" chaiki said and they all took their clothes off

"GHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" GUNDHAM YELLED and retrained his hand

"What's wrong gudham" naked ibuki said

"HNNNNNNNGH" he screamed

He thrashed profusely on the floor

"We need something to top the cake" chiaki said

Komaeda was called over

"Damn were you guys filming porn" Komaeda said

"Strip naked" chiaki commanded

"Man ok " Komaeda said

"Gundham look"

Gundham turned around to see komaedas amazing fantastic figure, Komaeda had possesd the ideal female body, one only the average female can imagine, everyone in the room was jealous looking at komaedas scary-buertiful shape. Their eyes could not detach from the endless void they see looking at him. They all knew they could not achieve such buety, so looking at him was all they could ever do, the closest they would ever be to what they all dreamed of. 

"Its rude 2 stare" Komaeda said

Everyone, flustered, turned away from the radiant Komaeda 

Gudham summoned the horny ghost, miu

In order to summon her, you need the hottest person in the room to offer a toenail

So then miu was summoned

"Miu, please make me unhorny before I fail nnn" gudham pleaded

"No" she said and walked away

Komaeda was just kinda standing there

Gundham surrendered and nuttedand they all just kinda watched him and it was pretty pathetic.


End file.
